ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Girl Curse
Random Kurt 10 filler episode Plot Kurt was arguing with Charmcaster while Zak, Ben and Gwen sat and watched. Kurt: Guys are better. Charmcaster: No, girls! Kurt: Then tell me why no girls have Omnitrixes. Charmcaster: What about Eve? Kurt: She doesn’t count. Charmcaster: Why? Kurt: Her Superpowermatrix only gave her powers, not real aliens. Ben: Boys are definitely better. Gwen: NO THEY AREN”T! Ben: Yeah, boys are definitely better. Gwen and Charmcaster looked at each other, and smiled. Gwen & Charmcaster: Ere….icrenas…..dohoso…..falvasia! Smoke poofed up around Kurt and Zak Theme song! Ben and Kurt were turned into girls (Can't think of girl names, so I'll call Ben Bennie and Kurt Kruti). Bennie: I’m a girl! I got cooties! Gyaaaah! Kruti: I’m sooooo short! (she’s Zak’s height) and my clothes don't fiiiiiiiit! Charmcaster: Do you have anything to say, Zak? Zak: I'm good. Kruti: Turn me back to a boy! Charmcaster: Not until you say sorry and admit that girls are better. Kruti: Never! I'll find my own way! Charmcaster: Really!? How are you gonna do that? Kruti: One of the Secret Scientists researches spellcraft, right Zak? Zak: I think... Kruti: Then we could just go to him to fix me and Ben, right? Zak: I guess.... Kruti: Than lets go! (whispers to Zak) Do you think your mom would let me borrow some of her old clothes that are my size? Zak: Don't worry. Kruti: Than lets go! (transforms) Dimensional! Dimensional created a portal to the Airship, and Zak, Bennie and Dimensional went in the portal. Dimensional detransformed. Drew go Kruti some clothes, which she changed into, making her look like the pic. Kruti: Thanks for the clothes, but why do you have a skirt in Zak's size? Drew: Er...It's a handydown from a friends daughter. Kruti: huh...OK. Do you anyone who can turn me and Ben back to normal? Drew: Yeah, but it'll take a while, like into next episode or something. Maybe. Bennie: While you do that, I'll go fight crime! Kruti: okay...I'll go see Hex or the Forever Knights or something. Kruti turned into Heat-Bat and flew to Hex's mansion thing. Heat-Bat detransformed and Kruti knocked on the door. Hex answered the door and looked down on Kruti. Hex: I don't want any Girl Scout cookies. Kruti: Cookies? No, no. I need your help. I'm Kurt. Hex: Really? I thought Kurt was a guy. Kruti: Yeah, Charmcaster turned me into a girl. I need you to turn me back into a boy. Hex: If its Charmcaster that turned you into a girl, then I can't help you. Kruti: Why? Hex: Cause, Charmcaster asked me to stay out of her personal stuff. Hex closed the door in Kruti's face. Kruti, angry now, was about to Way Big and break Hex's mansion thing when the Zorgatrix started beeping. Zorgatrix: Prime Kevin seen in Gamestop on Cooker Street. Kruti: Finally, something to fight. (transforms) Drillbit! Drillbit drilled through the ground to Gamestop, where Prime Kevin was stealing, well, games. Drillbit detransformed. Kruti: Kevin! Stop! PK: Kurt? Is that you? Kruti: Um...yeah. PK: You're...you're a girl! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Kruti: Its not that funny! PK: Yeah, it is! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Kruti: IT ISN"T THAT FUNNY! (transforms) Way Big! WB picked up PK and held him up to her face. WB: Is it funny now? PK: N-n-no. WB: Good. (throws PK out of Bellwood and detransforms) Kruti: Guess I go back to the Airship... Kruti's phone started ringing. Kruti: (picks up her phone) Hello? You found a way early!? YAY! Kruti turned into Powerhouse and flew to the Airship. Kruti: WHERE IS HE! Charmcaster: He? I decided that one day of girlhood was bad enough for a guy like you. So I decided to give you a week of guyhood, and then you turn back to a girl. Kruti: WHAT!? Charmcaster: Or you could apologize, and I'll turn you back to a guy and you won't turn back into a girl. Kruti: I'll never apolgize! Charmcaster: Fine. I'm taking back the week. Charmcaster turned Bennie back to Ben, then left the Airship. Ben: Yeah! I'm a guy again! And you're still a girl! Kruti: Sh-sh-shut up! I'll turn back to a boy eventually! (whispers to herself) I hope. THE END Major Events *Kurt is turned into his girl form - Kruti by Charmcaster, and is stuck like that *Charmcaster and Gwen make their debuts *Zak and Drew make their season 2 debut Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason/Kruti Negason *Charmcaster(debut) *Gwen Tennyson(debut) *Ben Tennyson/Bennie Tennyson *Zak Saturday *Drew Saturday Villains *Prime Kevin Aliens Used *Dimensional *Heat-Bat(debut) *Drillbit(debut) *Way Big *Powerhouse Trivia *George Negason is currently hospitalized *Kruti means Creation *All the aliens Kruti turned into still looked like the guy forms even though she is a girl *Kurt as a girl will proberly continue till sometime in the third season, or I get sick of typeing "Kruti" Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Season 2 Kurt 10 Category:Krosskothen Category:Filler Episodes